


No Paradise

by septimalShenanigans



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Midgar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septimalShenanigans/pseuds/septimalShenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Meteorfall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Paradise

Midgar was a mishmash of ugly metal, eternally under construction and in debt to itself. Its Mako reactors sucked all life from the surrounding environs, their discharge blighting the sky so that still more power was needed to light the city. Vicious cycles churned while terrorist ideologies fermented in the stagnant air below the plates. It was no paradise, and even old President Shinra came to see that it could not last much longer.

But that ugly metal takes on the rich patina of nostalgia, and that sickly greenish glow turns to scintillating glamour. Memory makes amnesiacs of us all.


End file.
